Wajah Ramah Fortress
Wajah Ramah Fortress is a heavily fortified military facility and a notable building in Just Cause 2. Location It is located in the Selatan Archipelago in Panau, at X:30190; Y:30390. It is high up in the mountainous rainforests and is most easily accessed by helicopter. The Agency mission Into the Den happens entirely at this base. Purpose It's Pandak "Baby" Panays personal fortress. Description The base comprises of a large dome with ancient Japanese architecture, a parody of Mt. Rushmore and 3 areas with buildings, weapons and health packs. These are connected by 3 systems of Cable cars. There's also a small village outside the main gates, where it's possible to land a helicopter. The base is used as a save haven by Pandak "Baby" Panay, once Panau is driven into crisis by Rico and the nations wanting Panau's oil. The dome is accessed via the mouth of one of the faces in the Mt. Rushmore clone, when opened with a console. The dome has a glass roof and concrete suports and also features a large golden gong which Rico can melee so it makes a noise. Inside the dome is a small building and red bridges to the other side. There's also a hatch in the roof, through which a helicopter enters, in the mission "Into the Den". The Fortress has huge concrete gates, much taller and more sophisticated than the equivalent used at other bases. The cable car system in the base is usable, meaning that other parts can be reached slowly, but easily. Needed for completion *3 Satellite Dishes. *5 Transformers. *Several Resource items. *2 Broadcast Towers. *2 Generators. Weapons As well as having the standard ammuunition and weapons to collect, the fortress also has 3 fully automatic cannons. Similar to the one barrel variant of the Flak Cannon, seen elsewhere in the game, the guns also have a sensor below the barrel and are unable to be operated manually by the player. These guns are all pointed at gates and are obviouly designed to defend from ground attack, and unlike other anti-aircraft guns, they can, and will, shoot at the player. Being hit by a shell usually results in instant death. The guns are blown up during the mission, but will be restored after the mission. Mission and aftermath During the mission Into the Den, the fortress is heavily damaged by an explosion which breaks the roof of the dome and its supports. A small roof (inside the dome building) is also damaged by a grenade when Karl Blaine tries to kill Panay. This provides cover from the helicopters. Once the mission is over, you can go back to the base, which is now empty. The dome is completely destroyed and it's collapsed parts are nolonger solid, so you can go through them. However, the building damaged by Karl Blaine is repaired. The entrance via the mountain is disabled, but the cable cars still work, as do the motion sensing canons (which might be why the base is unmanned). Interestingly, if you stay in the base long enough, an unseen speaker will tell of the "Annual inspection" of the dormitories and that some soldiers have been stealing weapons, although this was probably Rico. The subtitles for the speeches stop after one line, so it's hard to make out the rest of the messages. There are still civilians, just outside the base. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases